shinmaimaoufandomcom-20200213-history
Shinmai Maou no Testament Departures
Shinmai Maou no Testament Departures (新妹魔王の契約者 DEPARTURES, The Testament of Sister New Devil Departures) is an OVA that loosely adapts the 8th volume of the light novel. It was first screened in theaters for two weeks starting on January 28th, 2018. The home BD/DVD (standard and limited edition) release was on March 28th, 2018. Summary The residents of the Toujou Household continues to live their peaceful lives after settling the dispute in the Demon Realm between the Demon Lord and Moderate Factions. As such, they return to their usual routine complete with the mischief of a certain succubus. After returning from a waterpark, Yuki and Kurumi receive a message from the Hero Clan via a bird requesting to meet the Basara and Mio about their actions in the Demon Realm and their potential threat. Basara and Chisato go on a date to the hot springs where they discuss his return to the Village and the importance of having an unyielding resolve when making decisions. Later on, Yuki recalls the time where she went to see Basara and Jin off when they were expelled from the Hero Clan where one of the elders stopped her; she later encounters Mio who used Maria's powers to appear into her mind and console her. Basara and Yahiro Takigawa (Lars) goes to their usual barbeque restaurant, while Mio and the others are cooking for when Basara returns. Meanwhile, in the park having put up a barrier, both Basara and Lars fight one another as a means of testing Basara's current resolve ahead of his return to the Village. Upon returning to the Toujou household, Basara finds Mio and company wearing wedding dresses. Basara then kisses each girl, and everyone begins to engage in lewd activities until morning. They then depart the Toujou household for the village. The OVA ends with an imprisoned Shiba Kyouichi thinking about Basara. Characters Trivia Difference between anime and light novel *The soap play fanservice scene at the beginning of the OVA in the basement of the Toujou house was entirely anime original. *Departures don't address Zest getting accustomed to the human world and the upgrades made to the Toujou house from volume 8 chapter 2. *Departures ignore the fact that the Toujou family goes back to school shortly after returning from the Demon Realm. The trip to the waterpark was anime original. *Departures skipped over Basara and Chisato visiting the cultural shrines, Chisato telling Basara about her true identity, as well as the story of his parents, and the Ten God contract ceremony and master-servant contracts was simply implied to have happened. *The battle against Lars and the "wedding" scene with the girls were entirely anime original. In the light novel, Basara simply returns to living his normal life following his trip with Chisato, setting the stage for Sweet! *Departures try to portray Mio as being a good cook, at this point in the novel, she's still nervous in the kitchen and requires the aid of Maria or Zest in order to not burn things. Category:Anime Category:OVA